


Sehnsucht

by fireaura08



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, M/M, Operation: Consent, PMC hate, Safe Sane and Consensual, shameless Lion apologism, spot the Chernobyl references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireaura08/pseuds/fireaura08
Summary: It starts as something purely physical.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally something I had planned for a very dear friend of mine - I hope you enjoy it. The Operation: Consent event for the Fuck Yeah Rainbow Six blog provided a perfect opportunity to write and publish it for a wider audience. 
> 
> Title is taken from the Rammstein song/album of the same name.

Lion’s arrival to the unit was unusually eventful, even by Rainbow’s admittedly high standards.

Those who had been deployed to the outbreak had already gotten the opportunity to get to know the new arrivals. For the rest of them, they relied on rumors and gossip (particularly whenever Doc was concerned) and were left to make their own opinions when the rest of the unit returned to Hereford.

Bandit didn’t care one way or another - he was there to do his job, and they were there to do theirs - but he still observed the fight between the GIGN and SAS operators with an air of detached interest. His own direct interactions with Lion happen in the late night hours, where they exchange curt nods over the abused coffee machine, fellow insomniacs looking for a moment of relief, understanding the other’s desire for peace and quiet.

* * *

It happens (as most stupid things do) through an unadvisable combination of stress and horniness. Bandit had written Lion off as the good Catholic boy now looking for redemption, one that could be queer but would quash those feelings with a vengeance. That assumption ends in a random supply closet somewhere, Lion on his knees with his lips on Bandit’s cock, eagerly licking and sucking and teasing. What Lion lacked in experience he made up for in boundless enthusiasm and a penchant for quick learning, leaving Bandit panting and moaning softly within minutes, already riding the edge.

In his defense, he never meant for it to go that far. Bandit had strict rules about keeping business and pleasure separate, even when the business in question would be capable of turning heads on a bad day - sharp blue eyes, refined cheekbones, a light dusting of stubble that made him look ruggedly handsome, and plush lips that he knew would be perfect for cocksucking.

Still, that doesn’t excuse his lapse in judgement. While they didn’t know each other well, beyond a typical working relationship, their personalities still clashed. Lion was brash and arrogant, though he happened to be one of the rare people that could back up his attitude with sheer competence and an impressive track record. They had their fun, and now it was time to return to being colleagues.

At least, that’s what Bandit tells himself.

His discipline slips. Lion seeks him out again, and they mess around in the darker corners of the base frequently enough to the point where they could be an item, slipping away when they weren’t needed for a few stolen moments of mutual pleasure. Eventually, he came to accept that they weren’t going anywhere, and that he might as well enjoy the ride.

* * *

Some time after they begin seeing each other, Bandit makes another more concerning mistake.

They’re in his room this time, Bandit straddling Lion’s hips, nipping and sucking at the skin on his collarbones as they frot. One of his hands is tangled in the sheets, while the other scores marks on Bandit’s thigh, trying to guide his movement.

He’s so caught up in the feeling, of the intoxicating pleasure and the body beneath him, that he almost misses it. His hand is curled around Lion’s wrist, decisively pinning it to the sheets beneath. He stiffens and loses his rhythm, yanking his hand down and grinding his cock against Lion’s, long and hard. Lion throws his head back into the pillow with a loud moan, too caught up in the pleasure to notice Bandit’s mistake. He moves his free hand down between their bodies to hold them close and grinds harder. Lion comes with a drawn out moan, Bandit following soon after, half-hearted, as he watches the body beneath him shift.

He grabs the towel he left on his nightstand earlier, gently running it over Lion’s abs as the latter pants softly, eyes closed, still riding the post-orgasm high. Bandit uses the opportunity to slip out of his room and into his shower, turning the water as cold as possible before stepping in, shivering underneath the onslaught. Goosebumps instantly appear on his skin, but his thoughts have drifted away to the fantasies he keeps under lock and key, his hand winding down between his thighs.

Lion, on his knees, hands bound behind his back as he laps at the head of Bandit’s cock. He muffles the noises coming from his mouth with the back of his hand, moving the other one between his legs faster. The image in his head shifts, this time of Lion bent over in his lap, ass in the air and deliciously red from being spanked. In his mind’s eye, his hand wanders to the expanse of Lion’s back, gently tracing the red lines on his back left from the riding crop, feeling his lips curve into a smirk as he digs his fingers into the sensitive flesh, hearing Lion’s howl beneath him. In the present, he bites the back of his hand and shudders as he comes hard, leaning against the tile to support himself, riding out the endorphin rush.

* * *

After that, Bandit is more careful. He makes sure that Lion is the first to seek him out and initiate their encounters, taking a more submissive role in their pseudo-relationship. Lion, he finds, is more than receptive to his efforts - the man is loud in all aspects of his life, and the bedroom is no exception.

It’s another one of _ those _ days when Lion decides to bring their relationship to the next level. They’ve been running drills and exercises all week. Tensions and adrenaline run high long after they’ve debriefed and stowed their gear.

Bandit has returned to his room early, freshly showered and in his pajamas, about to sleep when he hears the familiar rhythmic knock on his door.

Lion quickly slips inside when he opens it, tangling his fingers in Bandit’s still-damp hair and pulling him in for a deep kiss, shutting the door with his boot. Bandit untucks his uniform and slides his hands across the skin beneath, tracing the lines of muscle beneath the skin, teasing Lion’s happy trail. Lion moans into his mouth, reaching over to squeeze his ass as Bandit drags them both to his bed.

They strip on the way to the bed until Lion collapses on top of him, gently nipping and licking into his mouth, swallowing his moans and running his fingers across the expanse of newly revealed skin. Lion growls and begins to suck marks on his collarbone, grinding together with Bandit. He blindly reaches over to his nightstand, desperately fishing around with his free hand looking for the lube and a condom stashed in the nightstand, pushing it over to a distracted Lion. Lion’s hands hesitate, suddenly unsure, before Bandit hooks a leg over his. That seems to spur him into action as he tears open the condom packet, rolling it on before smearing the lube on his fingers. Bandit hisses at the sudden feeling of his fingers, sucking in a deep breath as he begins to move. He’s out of practice, but Lion clearly has no problem with the process as he withdraws his fingers and pushes his cock in. Lion begins to thrust, nails scoring marks on his thighs as Bandit strokes himself, together in rhythm.

Bandit falls back, sated, drifting in post-coital bliss as Lion pushes off him. He vaguely registers Lion tying up and throwing the condom in the trash, then moving to his bathroom. He dozes, the sound of running water in the background lulling him into a light sleep.

Eventually, the door to the bathroom opens. Bandit cracks his eyelids and sees Lion drying his hair with one of his towels. Through his lashes, he spots boxers slung low on his hips, mouth going dry at the happy trail leading underneath despite the exhaustion weighing down his muscles. Bandit eyes the lines of his muscles, working his way up his abs and chest before meeting Lion’s gaze. Lion is focused, studying him with an intensity that Bandit has only seen when he is out on assignment.

“What?” He lazily raises an eyebrow, still admiring Lion’s form through his lashes.

The faint frown present on Lion’s face deepens. “You’re holding out on me.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Wrong answer. Lion’s eyes narrow as Bandit braces himself for confrontation. “I’m not a fucking idiot - I know something has you spooked.”

Bandit wills himself to stay still, unwilling to rise to the bait. Undeterred, Lion pushes forward. “I’m discreet, you know that. If it’s a problem with me, then do us all a favor and find the balls to say it to my face.”

Sighing, Bandit pushes up to a sitting position, facing Lion head on, fully attentive as his gaze pierces Lion. “That depends. My preferences in bed are not necessarily the same as yours, and are likely too extreme.”

“That depends,” Lion replies, crossing his arms, “on how extreme those tastes are. I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t willing to try new things.”

Bandit pauses, considering his reply. He had to concede his point. He makes his decision, carefully picking out his next words. “I’m going to send you some material. If you like what you read, we can meet next week and discuss what’s next. Is that clear?” His voice drops an octave, slipping briefly into a hidden, darker side of his personality.

With a curt nod, Lion walks out of his room fully dressed, eyes dark with promise.

* * *

He finds IQ in the engineering lab, as expected, as she works on another mystery gadget of hers. She only quickly glances up at him before returning to her work. “Could you get the thicker soldering wire from my toolbox, please?” She addresses him in their native German, still more comfortable speaking her first language than she is with English, even after using it for years.

Bandit fetches the solder in question, sliding it across the table to her before taking a seat in the unoccupied stool. “Hello to you too, Monika.” His wry smile takes the edge off the otherwise cutting remark.

She grabs the solder and begins to heat the tip with the soldering iron. “Trouble in paradise?”

He grunted, leaning on the table. “It was never paradise, more like a confusing mess.” She grunted in agreement. “I think I’ve found myself a new partner.”

“What kind of partner are we talking about?” She raised an eyebrow but still remained focused on her work.

“Someone to sub for me.”

“That’s good to hear.” She paused to clean the tip of her soldering iron then continued. “Then what’s holding you back?”

“Aside from all the usual complications that comes when making an arrangement with a coworker?”

She nodded sagely, unfazed by the confession. “What else, then?”

Bandit hesitates, caught between saving face and doing the right thing by telling the truth.

“I made a mistake.”

This gets IQ’s attention as she sets down her tools to direct the full force of her focus to him.

“Dom.”

“I know.”

“_Dom_. Why didn’t you come to me sooner?”

He sighed, running a nervous hand through his cropped hair, feeling the texture of his scar beneath his palm. “I know,” he repeats, uselessly, “I don’t even think he noticed. But I did. I guess I’ve been having too long of a dry spell, because I fucked up.”

IQ shook her head, radiating disapproval. “You should have still told me earlier. Consent is key, regardless of whether or not he noticed. It’s hard to say with Flament - either way, you do need to take it slow with him.”

Bandit blinked. “What gave it away, the sexual tension?”

“Among other things.” She crossed her arms, unamused. “I’ll talk to him.”

“Thank you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Lion doesn’t notice her until she raps her knuckles against the door of his equipment cage, causing him to tear his gaze away from his computer.

“Do you have a moment?” IQ steps into the cage anyway, shutting the door behind her and taking a seat next to him.

“I suppose I do now.” 

She ignores the jab, affixing him with a hard stare. “I know you’ve been seeing Dom.” She presses on when she sees him tense up. “I’m not here to out you or to criticize. I’m here to make sure that both of you stay safe.”

Lion glared, still unconvinced. “And why would that be any of your business?”

IQ searches for the mental script she prepared on her way to the equipment cages. “I’m sure you’ve heard the rumors and risks associated with this particular lifestyle. And if Dom sent you what I think he sent, then you’re familiar with the horror stories as well.” At his silence, she continues. “As Dominant partners, we have a responsibility to ensure the wellbeing of our submissives - not just for their protection, but for ours. If he ever pressures you to do something that you’re uncomfortable with or hurts you in a way that isn’t fun, then it’s my job to be a neutral third party that you can reach out to, so that you can get the help you need and so he can see punishment.”

Lion bristled at the accusation. “What, you’re saying he’s a rapist?”

She shook her head. “No, but it might feel like it when you’re bound and begging him to stop when he’ll only stop when he hears the safe word. This lifestyle is the safest when there’s a circle of accountability to keep the participants in check.”

“Then how do I know you won’t take his side?”

“You’ll have to trust my sense of professionalism.” She stood and left the cage with a nod, feeling Lion’s eyes follow her as she exited the complex. 

* * *

Lion is up again, working at some ungodly hour in the morning when his phone buzzes with a text. _ Half an hour. Loading bay Bravo. _

He arrives exactly half an hour later. Bandit is moving in between the latest supply shipments, inspecting munitions and pulling mysterious objects hidden within packages. Lion glances over at one of the packages that was removed, puzzling out the German text on the box. _ Schokoladen Lebkuchen_, it read, _ Herzen, Stern und Brezeln _.

“They’re good,” Bandit said, breaking the silence between them. “You can try one if you like.”

Shrugging, Lion carefully opened the package and tentatively nibbled a cookie, savoring the taste of cinnamon and chocolate on his tongue. “Where did you get these? They’re not from the NAAFI.” He takes another small bite.

Bandit paused to pull out another package, this time of pretzel bread rolls. “I have my ways,” he said, experimentally squeezing one of the rolls then taking a bite. Apparently satisfied, he sets the bag of rolls down next to the lebkuchen. “Also, I can’t stand British food. This way I can at least get a small taste of home.”

Lion, suppressing a grimace, shuddered in sympathy. Bandit moved with his prizes to lean next to Lion’s perch, satisfied with his haul. “Did you read everything I sent you?”

“Of course.” Lion had studied each work closely, reading and rereading on nights such as this with an aura of urgency and excitement. “Weiss spoke to me as well.”

He nodded with approval. “Good. The whole point of this exercise is to familiarize you with the lifestyle and to lay down boundaries and safe words. Not doing so would be assault, and I’ve found that nothing makes my dick softer than the thought of rape.”

Lion cocked an eyebrow. “Speaking from experience?”

Bandit grunted. “I’m a cop,” he said. “I’ve seen enough of that shit to last a lifetime. I would rather break both of my legs and crawl in front of an oncoming train than inflict that pain on someone else.”

“Understandable.” As he spoke, he watched as Bandit studied him with a cold intensity, an eerie echo of the looks that his fellow soldiers in the French Army wore after deployment. 

“If you’re trying to intimidate me, you’re going to have to do better than that.”

Bandit snorted softly, then shook his head. “No, not my intention. Just curious.” 

“I’m not going to be backing out now.”

“Maybe not. But if you’re going to be doing this, you’re going to belong to me - all of you.”

Something uncertain flashes over Lion’s features. 

“And what if my limits are different from yours?”

“Mine are simple. No permanent marks or maiming. No intentional transmission of infectious diseases. No weapon play, because the last thing I need is to get horny when I’m being shot at by terrorists. Anything else is fair game.” He pauses, gauging Lion’s reaction. “If we try something and you don’t like it, then we can discuss it.”

Lion’s features softened as Bandit stepped toward him, gently cradling his face as he pulled him in for a deep kiss. Lion sighed gently, leaning into the kiss and into the body in front of him. Bandit’s hand slid across his cheek and jaw to tangle in his hair, using his handhold to gently tilt Lion’s head to the side to nibble along his jawline. 

“So, when do we start?” Lion asked, breathless. 

Bandit continued to nip along his jawline, towards his ear. “One week,” he breathed, lips grazing the shell of his ear. “You’ll be ready then. In the meantime-” He snaked his free hand down between their bodies, grasping the outline of Lion’s cock through his pants, savoring the gasp that fell from Lion’s lips. “This is mine, and you won’t touch it until I see you again. Is that clear?”

“Yes, sir.”

Bandit hid his smile in the curve of Lion’s jawline. “Good boy. Try to get some rest.”

* * *

He has to remind himself constantly that he wants to go slow. Every time Lion was defiant, mouthing off, giving others attitude, he resisted the urge to drag him to the nearest secluded area to spank him, punish him, and silence him with his cock. Even so, he waits.

Despite that, when an opportunity presents itself, he can’t resist taking advantage of it. The meeting they’re sitting in is seemingly irrelevant to their skillsets, leaving him zoning out as others talk. Next to him Lion feigns interest, eyes unfocused and inattentive. His focus returns with a vengeance when Bandit reaches over beneath the table to rest his hand on his knee, feeling his muscles tense beneath the fabric of his pants. Bandit begins to move his palm in slow circles, every time moving tantalizingly closer to Lion’s crotch. After the second or third time he pulls his hand away from Lion’s jerking hips, Lion sucks a deep breath in through his nose and stays still as Bandit’s hand continues to roam. The voices in the background fade away into a dull droning as his world narrows down to just the two of them. 

Finally, his hand moves to caress Lion’s inner thigh before reaching for his prize, giving it a firm stroke as he grasps it. Lion, to his credit, shows no visible reaction, but the minute tightening of his jaw and his whitening grip on the arm of his chair betray him. 

Bandit continues to stroke Lion’s cock, the briefing forgotten as their world narrowed to the two of them. He’s tempted to keep it like this, leave Lion on the edge and force him to leave the briefing with a tent in his pants. As much as he would like to see Lion contend with that particular humiliation he pulls his hand back and lets it settle on his knee, possessively stroking for the rest of the briefing. 

* * *

One week after their meeting in the loading bay, Lion’s phone buzzes with a text at precisely 0001 hours. Glancing away from his paperwork, he finds the screen lit up with an address and a brief message. _ Friday, 1900. Don’t be late, and don’t drink beforehand. _

Lion pulls the collar of his shirt away from his body, looking for airflow against his suddenly sweaty skin. 

The week is a monotonous blur of paperwork, drills, and training exercises. Lion finds himself checking the watch on his wrist when his attention drifts, counting the minutes that have passed. At night he takes cold showers, fists balled against the tile, hunched over against icy cold torrent on his back. After the _ incident _ in the briefing room, he doesn’t leave his shower until his fingers are pruned and wrinkled. When he’s alone he catches his fingers drifting towards his cock, desperate for relief. The itch remains under his skin, but he still pulls his hands away. 

On Friday he arrives early. His phone buzzes with a text as he locks the doors of his borrowed car. _ I’ll check in with you in two hours. _ IQ never contacts him for anything that isn’t work related, but he supposes that this is an exception. At the front desk, he gets a key for their room from the receptionist and heads up, feeling his heart pounding with every step.

He pauses outside the door, double checking his watch. Taking a deep breath, he presses the key card against the electronic lock and opens the door.

The room itself is nondescript, neither great nor terrible. Bandit is at the end of the room, staring out the window as if he had a cigarette dangling from his fingers, only turning when Lion closes the door and deposits his bag by the closet. 

Bandit crosses the room in a few long strides, greeting Lion with a gentle kiss, almost reassuring. 

“You’re on time. Did you drink?”

“No, sir.” 

“Did you touch yourself?” 

“No, sir.” 

“Did you want to?”

Lion hesitates. “Yes, sir.”

Bandit rewards him with a small smile. “Good boy.” He gestures for Lion to follow him to the bed. “I prefer to use the traffic light system as safe words, but you do need a nonverbal cue as well.” He presses his key fob into Lions hand. “These will make noise if you drop them, so I’ll know when to stop. Are you ready?”

“Yes, I’m green.”

Bandit’s eyes narrowed with something unidentifiable. “Strip.” Lion follows the order with military efficiency, setting them aside perfectly creased. Bandit turns to face him again, a key fob and a blindfold dangling from his fingers. His eyes roam over Lion’s exposed body, from the sculpted muscles to his half-hard cock, before pressing the key fob into Lion’s hands. “Drop this if you can’t use your safeword.” With Lion’s silent nod of assent, he slips the blindfold around his eyes, engulfing his world in darkness, trusting the man in front of him to lead.

Bandit carefully leads Lion deeper inside the room, glancing at his combat knife on the nightstand, left for emergencies, before taking the rope from his bag and looping it around his fingers, feeling the texture as he slips it around Lion’s neck and ties the first knot at the base of his throat. He watches as Lion’s Adam’s apple bounces up and down as he swallows, the knot resting securely against the divot between his throat and collarbone. Bandit slips a finger in between the rope and the skin underneath then pulls it free to continue to loop the rope around Lion’s body. Lion takes slow, deep breaths, the rhythm soothing as Bandit strings rope and ties knots. 

Stepping behind Lion, he pulls one arm high up behind his back, almost like the classic pin used in close quarters combat, cinching the remaining rope around Lion’s wrist to hold it in place before binding his other arm in the same place. Stepping back, he circles Lion, examining his handiwork. The rope loops around Lion’s chest and torso, securely binding his hands behind his back. 

“Are we green?”

“Yes, sir.”

With that response, Bandit gently places pressure on the back of Lion’s knees, forcing him down on the ground. He circles back to Lion’s front, palming the tent in his pants, granting a moment’s relief as he strokes a thumb over Lion’s cheekbone before running the tips of his fingers through the nascent stubble on his jaw. As he undoes his pants, freeing his cock, he traces Lion’s upper lip with a thumb, following the line of his prominent Cupid’s bow. “Let’s put that mouth to good use, shall we?” He replaces his thumb with the head of his cock, savoring Lion’s panting against the tip, then pushes the head past Lion’s pretty pink lips. He sighs at the warmth surrounding his cock as Lion begins to suck, tentatively, off-kilter with his hands bound behind him, putting his past months of practice to good use. Bandit tangles his fingers in Lion’s hair, finding a firm handhold in the tousled mess, then pushes deeper, slowly, letting Lion adjust to every new inch. He sucks in a deep breath when Lion’s nose finally brushes against the wiry hair on his pelvic bone. The tight, wet heat around his cock makes him want to pound away with abandon, but instead he settles, moving his hands down to Lion’s throat to feel the outline of his cock beneath the thin skin. Beneath him Lion wriggles, testing the strength of the rope, struggling not to gag. Bandit takes mercy on him, pulling back until only the head is trapped behind his lips, then pushes back in, holding his head in place as he begins to thrust. Lion gags with every thrust as his cock hits the back of his throat, but he obediently stays in his place as Bandit uses his mouth. 

The room is filled with the sounds of his harsh panting and Lion’s gagging as he approaches the edge. A part of him wants to finish like this, leave his cum on Lion’s face to prove who he really belonged to, but the more rational part of his mind barely won out over his primordial lizard brain. Instead he stops, wrenching Lion off of his cock and back on his feet as he walked toward the bed, Lion stumbling beside him before being shoved onto the mattress. 

Lion’s face was planted firmly in the mattress, his knees propping up his backside, his ass up in the air to use at Bandit’s pleasure. He started by running his hands up the back of Lion’s pale thighs, memorizing the feel of the muscle beneath, before moving up to grasp each cheek. Beneath him, Lion squirmed, tilting his head to the side to moan freely. Bandit massaged each cheek before bringing his hand down, relishing the sting in his palm and Lion’s cry of surprise, feeling the satisfaction as the handprint on Lion’s skin reddened and developed. Without any warning, he brought down his other hand, leaving an identical print. Seeing the beautiful prints and the redness on Lion’s ass and thighs makes him want to go one step further, to go back home to Berlin where his main stash of toys are, to get his whip and leave genuine scratches and cuts on the purpling skin. But the looming demands of their job lingers in the back of his mind. Marks were attractive, but not conducive to combat readiness. With a last, regretful look on Lion’s red ass and thighs, he moves back to his pack of supplies to retrieve some lube. 

Returning to his perch, he carefully spreads Lion’s cheeks apart, sliding a slick finger inside tight, warm heat. Lion mewls and twists around, struggling against his restraints, trying to adjust to the intrusion. Bandit keeps his eyes on Lion’s face, carefully reading each tic in his expression, moving his finger around more insistently as his muscles relax and adjust before slipping another inside. He presses his free hand on his unwaveringly hard cock, bringing a moment of relief. As he presses, Lion suddenly moans and squirms even more. Bandit presses down on the same spot, savoring each mewl he draws out of the man beneath him, gently applying pressure on the same spot. “Don’t come, or I won’t let you come for the rest of the year.” With Lion sufficiently loose, he climbs up on the bed behind him and presses the head of his cock against his entrance, hissing at the sensation. Beneath him Lion sucks in a sharp breath and curses softly in French, the beautiful syllables rolling effortlessly off his tongue. Pausing, Bandit reaches down to again tangle his fingers in Lion’s brown locks, finding a gentle handhold. Leaning down, he grazes his lips against the shell of Lion’s ear, feeling the shiver from underneath. “Relax,” he murmured, “deep breaths.” He slowly, finally, pushes his cock past the ring of muscle, welcomed by the tight warmth. Lion does as he was instructed, taking deep breaths as Bandit slowly bottoms out, giving him a moment of respite to adjust to his size. He still squirms against the restraints, but the key fob remains firmly grasped in his palm, the loop hooked through his finger. He takes a moment to push himself back up, delivering another hearty smack to Lion’s ass before gently massaging the sting away, finally beginning to thrust as he leans back down, winding his fingers back in Lion’s hair. He grasps his cock with his free hand, stroking with every thrust.

Lion’s soft pants and cries spur him on. Bandit presses his nose to the base of Lion’s neck, reveling in the scents and noises before sinking his teeth in the tender skin at the joint of his neck and shoulder. Returning to the shell of his ear, he sinks his teeth down and leaves another mark, panting heavily against the delicate skin.

“Do you have permission to cum?”

Lion doesn’t respond until he tightens his grip on his hair, making him flinch away from the pain. “No! No, sir!”

Bandit smiles, nipping at the same spot on his ear. “Do you want to?” His words are punctuated with another thrust.

Lion struggles harder against his restraints. “Yes, please, _ god! _” Bandit interrupts him with another thrust.

“I thought you were a man of God,” he replies smugly, “taking His name like that. Such a naughty slut.” Beneath the cloth of the blindfold, he spies a flash of reddening cheeks. Bandit listens to Lion’s steady pants, watches as he tries to hold himself back, and decides to give Lion a lifeline. He leaves another mark on the back of his shoulder before whispering in his ear. “You’ve been so good, and good boys deserve a reward. Come for me.” With a cry Lion finishes in Bandit’s hand, coating his fingers. Already riding the edge Bandit follows soon after, relishing in Lion’s struggle beneath him as he tries to escape the overstimulation.

Pulling himself free, Bandit quickly makes himself presentable before moving to pull the knots of Lion’s restraints loose. He moves to the blindfold next, tossing them aside so he can massage Lion’s strained muscles. Hands that delivered harsh blows were now gentle as he wiped his hands clean with a spare towel then started massaging Lion’s arms, observing the marks left behind by the rope, making sure that his circulation was unaffected. Bandit shifts and manages to convince Lion to turn over with some persuasive grunting and pushing, finding his submissive (and he really was his submissive now, wasn’t he?) with his eyes closed, breathing slowly.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep on me.”

Lion slowly cracks open an eye, his blue gaze still piercing despite the demanding sex. “Won’t,” he mumbled, “hungry.”

Bandit massages his hands, finishing with his digits. “Stay put, I’ll get some water.” He heads inside the bathroom, where he splashes some water on his face before returning with two glasses. On the bed, Lion lounges, texting someone on his phone while eating the lebkuchen Bandit had brought as a snack.

“Don’t eat all my lebkuchen.”

Lion glances up at him from his phone before reaching into the bag for another one, eating half of the cookie in one bite. The crumbs rain down on his chest.

Bandit allows himself a healthy eye roll as he sets down the glass beside him before joining him on the bed. Lion finishes his texts and puts his phone aside before flopping on top of Bandit, snuggling up to him underneath the covers. Bandit leans into the touch, letting him snuggle close, resting a hand on the nape of his neck as he begins to comb through Lion’s messy locks. The two of them relax for a moment, the silence settling around them comfortably.

“How was it?” Lion looks up from him as he strokes his hair.

“Fucking fantastic, but my ass is gonna be sore for the rest of the week.”

Bandit allowed himself a small smile. “And? What did you like, what did you want to change?”

Lion grumbled from below. Bandit gave the nape of his neck a gentle squeeze. “Hey, this is important for both of us. Just answer this and you can rest.”

“Fine.” Lion lets out an insufferable sigh. He hesitates, head pressed against Bandit’s chest, avoiding eye contact. Bandit pulls him closer, stroking his hair. “It’s okay.”

Lion worries his bottom lip between his teeth before replying. “I’m not… _ comfortable _ with bringing my faith into the bedroom.”

“Okay, I won’t do it anymore.”

Lion blinked. “That easy?”

Bandit pressed a kiss to his forehead before reaching over them both to turn off the lights. “That easy.”


End file.
